Currently, there are various known plate-mounted power source connectors that connect a bus bar for network energy equipment, a unit base station, a server, a memorizer, a network routing device and an industrial power distribution device. However, these known plate-mounted power source connectors typically include a large number of components and occupy a large space on the mounting plate, which then complicates mounting operations and requires a large contact resistance.